11 Days Of Angstmas
by Twishadowhunter
Summary: my 11 days of angstmas submissions. Complete for now .my tumblr is teamedwardjace2. Enjoy! Happy Holidays!
1. The Day He Vanished Without A Trace

**Genre:** Angst/Drama

**Rating(based off ** ):K+

**Prompts:** 11 days of angstmas and snogfairy

* * *

**Author's note**

_Inspired by 11 days of angstmas and snogfairy's Days of Desoation, I wrote this Drabble offering my take on how Natsu felt after Igneel vanished on my iPod. I'm mostly and deeply satisfied with how it turned out but I may make some tweaks. Feedback is welcome including the constructive kind . I hope you like it!_

_Also on a sidenote, the talented __ authors ShelbyShoe, linkinparkkillersfan, GeminiMabs, and DarkShiningLight are collaborating on a Fairytail fanfic project which will be entitled of Flame and Fireballs. Check these talented writers out! I'm also still working on my longer Nalu fic and a late Nalu love fest submission._

_Before you read the story , I thought that I'd mention that my fanfiction, fictionpress, YouTube, wattpad and Archive of my own accounts are Twishadowhunter. YouTube Twishadowhunter3_

_Check out my collab with Kate Metz entitled Eternity which you can find on youtube._

_Okay, Happy Holidays Everyone!_

* * *

**Disclaimer**_**: I regret to inform you that Fairytail does not belong to me but the genius that is is Hiro Mashima.**_

* * *

Anguish ,tortuous and unrelenting, plagued the young salamander as he arose yet again to the still and crushing silence of his father's absence with the sound of the cackling and heat of the bonfire as Natsu's only company.

3 days...,

It had been 3 days since Igneel had suddenly vanished without a trace, throwing Natsu's world off its axis and leaving him alone for the first time in years and flinging the young child into emotional turmoil .

Natsu had combed the wilderness since that terrible morning ,frantically calling his fathers name only to be met with excruciating disappointment when only the birds seemed to respond to his cries.

While he was at a loss for where and why Igneel had vanished , the adamant dragon slayer refused to give up continuously searching for the fire dragon, pausing only for meals , slumber periods or to relieve himself .

Despite his importunate and solitary search party, the universe did not grant Natsu the fortune of Igneel materializing in the wilderness or in the current and make shift base camp.

While only a small amount of time had passed, it did not deter Natsu from missing his father terribly, nor did it prevent him from grieving Igneel's absence or from the fire wizard's exhaustive yet deeply unsuccessful to his profound despondency, Natsu was unable to trace any potential leads . A myriad of bleak emotions harrowing his soul, the dragon youth couldn't help the resulting rain, now cascading from his eyes down his face as he lamented his question to atmosphere while in a state of forlorn bewilderment.

"Igneel, where are you?"


	2. Love, Loss, Death And Absolution

**Love, Loss Death and Absolution **

**Genre:Angst/Hurt/Comfort**

**Rating:K+**

**Prompt**:11 days of Angstmas

* * *

**Author's Note**

_Another short drabble I composed for 11 days of angstmas. with Lucy's reflective perspective on the death of her mother and the relationship with her father ._

**Feb_uary 25th 2015: I made additional edits thanks to Danceswithseatbelts . For clarification , while this is Lucy's perspective , it begins in third person-subjective with the last sentence in first person . Also "agape " is the Greek word for unconditional love and Storge for family love._**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairytail.**

* * *

_Layla Heartfelia 's soul departed the world at the tender age of thirty-three leaving her beloved daughter in an ocean of anguish and turmoil. As for the father , he was at a loss for how he could bring support and be a parent to his daughter while trying to cope with his own emotions in this difficult time of mourning and loss. Over the years,the death of Lucy's mother and Jude's insensitivity to his offspring's own emotional needs and misguided parenting and forms of behavior management would create a rift that would drive the two apart thus resulting in the celestial mage to become a fugitive from her own home_

_Years later after her return from Tenrou island , Lucy was confronted with the tragic demise of her own father's death after the two had finally reached an understanding and learning that they both loved each other dearly after all. She had shed tears for him for the first time in years declaring her storge and agape love in her apartment._

_If only she hadn't been in a state of suspended animation, the two could have mended their relationship . But alas, her father had grown mortally ill and left the world behind to join her mother and the angels in the ethereal realm beyond the veil between life and death . While she mourned his departure, her best friends Natsu, Happy along with the rest of Fairytail selflessly assisted her in pulling through this tragedy thus imprinting a question in the forefront of her mind._

_Where would I be without them?_


	3. author's Note:Febuary 9th 2015

_Dear Readers,_

_This is a February 2015 update to assure you that I am not dead. I just want to thank everyone such as star(fanfiction) for reading, favourite and liking my stories on my profiles and tumblr! Anyway, I'm still writing. I'm working on a late Nalu lovefest submission and a longer nalu story and I have some things planned for the Fairytail faniction(which will also have some my other published stories) involvin shelbyshoe, linkinparkkillersfan, darkshining light and geminimabs if she's still interested._

_You can keep up with me on here, twitter(Teamedwardjace) tumblr (mainly teamedwardjace2) youtube (Twishadowhunter where there are links to my other profiles in my about page) fictionpress(Twishadowhunter) as well as wattpad(Twishadowhunter) and archive of our own (Twishadowhunter)_

_Thanks everyone and blessed be to any any pagan/wiccan readers.(I'm not pagan) :)_


	4. 11 days of angtmas tweak

_The first chapter of 11 days of angtmas has been slightly tweaked thanks to the positive review of Dancewithseatbelts who denoted a minor error in the last paragraph to fix. Check out her work! She's amazing ._

_Anyways, I used rain as a metaphor for tears .I also added my new YouTube channel Twishadowhunter3, which I had to restart due to the site being a prick. Please check it out, watch the videos , view my channel and like, and comment . Don't forget to share and tell others to do the same! Take care for now!_


End file.
